Antología romantica del Hitsukarin
by Yuuki Yoshiro
Summary: El amor puede ser dulce, o amargo, puede traer felicidad o dolor, pero sea lo que sea sigue siendo amor. varios one.shot último shot cancelado por perdida.
1. Ojala

**Bueno esta es una pequeña forma de pedir perdón por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos de mis otros fic, es que tengo planeado subir 3 cap. de lo que no se puede olvidar de un jalón, y dos de un gato en la oscuridad, voy en el 2do cap., espero y lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer **

**Bleach y sus personajes son de tite kubo-sempai yo solo los utilizo **

**Así mismo **_ojala _**es de pandora. **

**Summary**

**Muchas personas saben que el ojala no existe, pero hay quienes fervientemente lo mantienen en su mente como un mantra, una salida trasera, para así poder imaginar lo que nunca, o tal vez muy lejanamente harían.**

**OJALA**

Era una tarde de lluvia y Kurosaki Karin corría como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que saber si era cierto, si era verdad que él le había mentido, al llegar a la colina, aquel punto de encentro, aquel que fue su escondite, su lugar especial. Lo vio parado detrás de la baranda, viendo la puesta de sol. Su corazón latió desbocado. El se volteo lentamente y la miro a los ojos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa triste y casi al instante se le borro de la cara y la miro con indiferencia. Tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

-es cierto ¿no?- susurra Karin bajo su aliento, el desvía la mirada.

_**No me cabe la sonrisa de tu cara**_

_**Y el camino en tu mirada me ha trazado un mapa para regresar**_

_**Si por algo crece en mí una lejanía**_

_**Es que me ha llegado el día de ponerle un punto aparte**_

_**Cada historia tiene su propio final**_

-lo siento- murmura él en voz grave, ella sufre en silencio, entonces era cierto, se queda callado y fija su vista en otro lado, Karin busca sus ojos –es cierto te mentí, fue por el bien de la misión, no podía arriesgarme, Karin yo…- la mira y observa aterrado el dolor de la chica, pero debe contenerse sino seria mas difícil.

-cállate, eres un mentiroso, yo…yo, yo te creí...- grita retrocediendo unos pasos, el los recupera acercándose- pensé que éramos amigos- la morena se siente débil, se siente como un gatito indefenso ante una cruda realidad.

-tuve que hacerlo, era parte de mi misión- dijo con tono de razonamiento, ella debía de entenderlo – no quise hacerte daño yo… tengo que irme, porque no podemos permanecer juntos, es contra las regla y yo como capitán no puedo romperlas para ello regreso a la sociedad de almas hoy mismo– su voz sonó apagada.

-no te creo- exclama y retrocede otros dos pasos – me largo no quiero escucharte ¡TE ODIO HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO, TE ODIO!- y sé va corriendo, con toda la potencia que sus piernas le dan y solo escucha la voz de él gritando un regresa.

El se queda ahí parado sabe que no debe seguirla, solo seria avivar el fuego, el ya sabía que ella sentía algo mas por él. Pero no le era permitido dio la vuelta y abrió una puerta sekai, y se marcho – adiós Karin- murmura y se va.

_**No me cabe la verdad ni la mentira**_

_**Sé que no estoy confundida**_

_**Y quiero verme a solas con la soledad**_

_**Si presientes que ya no siento lo mismo**_

_**Aquí tienes el recuerdo de una tarde que te fuiste**_

_**No te diste cuenta que te amé demás**_

Tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, tenía que irse, no quería sentir la presencia de él, pero parecía imposible_, malditos sean estos poderes_, pensó con ira y dolor mesclados en sus pensamientos, lo amaba, lo había descubierto hacia unas horas, y ahora que se lo iba a decir pasaba esto, las lágrimas corrían a chorros por sus mejillas, ella nunca, absolutamente nunca había llorado, no desde la muerte de su madre y ahora por culpa de ese idiota, de ese maldito shinigami lo hacía, quería estar sola, tan poco quería regresar a casa no quería ver a nadie, si iba a casa solo la hostigarían, sin percatarse como, comenzó a llover, genial, el mundo también la traicionaba, se refugió en un kiosco se sentó en el suelo en la parte más oscura del lugar y dejo que el sufrimiento se apoderada de ella y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, chillaba y gritaba ahogadamente por la presión en su pecho. Después de unos minutos, o fueron hora, sea lo que sea se había desahogado y tomo la decisión de olvidar a ese maldito shinigami.

_**Ojala que te acompañe mi silencio**_

_**Y jamás me necesites**_

_**Pues mi amor se fue a volar**_

_**Ojala que no se muera en el intento**_

_**Este comenzar de nuevo y poder recuperar**_

_**Mi reflejo y mi destino**_

_**La confianza que me he dado**_

_**Para volver a empezar**_

Han pasado 4 años desde aquel oscuro día, desde que Karin sintió que su corazón se rompía, con 20 años actualmente, ha logrado cicatrizar aquella herida, esa que aquel shinigami le provoco, ese al que tanto amo y en una sola tarde odio con todo su ser, no lo hizo sola, exactamente 2 años después ya no le dolía el recordarlo, ya no sentía ese vacío al ver las fotos que su hermana escondió durante un periodo, ya no sufría al decir su nombre y todo gracias Kazuya ese chico débil y aparentemente afeminado que la encaro y

La obligo a decirle lo que le pasaba, ese que se hizo su mejor amigo, ese con el que se va a casar en un par de semanas.

Hitsugaya toushiro, capitán de la decima división, vivía un verdadero infierno, a cada momento de su día, nunca pensó arrepentirse de una decisión en su vida, pero al parecer siempre hay una primera vez se arrepentía rotundamente de lo que le hizo a Karin, esa humana que había sido una pieza clave en su misión, esa que en aquel entonces podía decirse era su mejor amiga, esa que le robo el corazón, pero ya muy tarde se dio cuenta y esa misma que se va a casar, apretó los dientes, sentía rabia pero a la vez sabia que se lo merecía, sabía que ella lo odiaba y era de esperarse que quisiera rehacer su vida con alguien más.

-_ojala_ hubiese sido mas valiente y no haberme rendido tan fácilmente, _ojala_ hubiese luchado por estar a tu lado, Karin- murmuro con tristeza, la puerta se abrió una voluptuosa mujer entro, el susupiro.

-taishuo, deje de pensarlo, vaya y hable con ella pídale perdón dígale que la ama, sé que no lo ha dejado de querer en mi última misión la vi y me pregunto por ti, vi la chispa de sus ojos, esa que dice que aun te ama- dijo Matsumoto su teniente, la miro no muy convencido de sus palabras quería creerle pero sabía lo mucho que había dañado a Karin, kuchiki Rukia, la novia de Kurosaki ichigo se lo confirmo en una ocasión.

-no es buena idea, ella va a casarse, es feliz ahora, yo solo la haría recordar momentos dolorosos además me odia- contesto tristemente.

-ya deje de pensar así han pasado 4 años, ella va casarse y usted debe hablar con ella taishuo, sino se arrepentirá, nunca sabrá si realmente lo odia como usted piensa- Matsumoto golpea el escritorio ganándose una mirada confundida de él, ella odiaba ver así a su taishuo, lo quería como si fuese su hijo y no quería que sufriera.

-… -abrió la boca pero nada salió ni un regaño o negación.

-vaya no pierde nada- el asintió y se levanto de la silla aun confundido, en cierto modo no perdía nada, pero si Karin no lo perdonaba perdería lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

_**No me caben las historias de tus ojos**_

_**Y tus manos no me tocan como la mañana que te vi llegar**_

_**Si por algo desapareció la magia**_

_**Si le sumas la distancia**_

_**Tienes una excusa,**_

_**Tienes mil palabras para comenzar**_

Era muy temprano y en el cielo de Karakura una puerta sekai apareció, de ella salió un chico de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa, de nombre Hitsugaya toushiro, capitán de la decima división y, a consideración suya, el idiota más grande del mundo, tenía una mirada torturada en su rostro, suspira y se aleja tenía que ir con Urahara, para ir por su gigai.

Karin se levanto tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía como si algo hubiese vuelto a ella, como si algo perdido fuera encontrado, pensó que se debía a los nervios puesto que en menos de una semana se casaba, salió de la cama y fue a bañarse, se alisto, desayuno y salió de la casa debía ir con la modista para ajustar el vestido, caminaba despreocupada por la acera, su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsa y miro el remitente, era Kazuya, sonrió últimamente el estaba nervioso, demasiado diría ella.

-bueno-su tono no comprimía la felicidad.

-hola pequeña delincuente – murmura aliviado, ella ríe.

Toushiro caminaba muy rápido por las calles, había encontrado el reítasu de Karin, no había sido tan difícil era un poco más alto de lo normal, doblo en una esquina y choco con alguien.

-lo siento- se disculpa la persona, toushiro abre los ojos esa voz, esa inconfundible voz es de…-se encuentra bien- la chica se inclina y lo mira directamente a los ojos algo apenada – disculpe es que estaba hablando con mi prometido- esa palabra le taladraba el corazón.

-Karin- murmura, ella lo mira desconcertada y de pronto abre los ojos como platos, retrocede unos centímetros y lo observa como si el peliblanco fuera un fantasma, por decir así.

-toushiro ¿pero qué haces aquí?¨-susurra –tu, tu… esto debe ser una broma, tú no puedes estar aquí, yo… tengo que irme-dice y comienza a alejarse, el se levanta y la toma de la muñeca, Karin voltea.

-¡NO! Digo, quédate tenemos que hablar, por favor- suplica ella lo mira atónita, no podía creer lo que veía, al gran Hitsugaya toushiro, el capitán de la decima división, chico prodigio, acatador del reglamento, pidiéndole que se quede para hablar, sino fuera porque sentía una punzada en el pecho y aun quedaba el espectro de aquella herida en su corazón, si mencionar que se iba a casar, lo besaría en este preciso momento.

-creo que si- contesta y sonríe de lado, provocando que ella de un respingo, había olvidado lo emocionada que se ponía cuando el sonreía, parpadeo un par de veces ¿qué le sucedía?, acaso era una niña para emocionarse por eso, sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera borrar esos pensamientos.

_**Te me asomas, te apareces**_

_**Te vuelvo a olvidar**_

_**Mi futuro, mi alegría**_

_**Dependen solo de misma para continuar**_

-¡PERO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES?- grita la pelinegra volteando a ver con ira al albino -¡DECIR QUE ME AMAS DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE, ERES UN MALDITO, MIRA QUE PEDIRME QUE HUYA CONTIGO!-brinca la baranda, sin saber cómo habían llegado a su lugar de encuentro en los años pasados, el, la intercepta

-sé lo que hice y dije, pero también se lo que siento y sinceramente ya no puedo y si note quedo claro lo diré de nuevo…- aprieta la mandíbula, en verdad decirlo era muy difícil -¡TE AMO!- exclama, esas palabra retumban en los tímpanos de la morena, había deseado, soñado he imaginado tantas veces escucharlas y ahora que genuinamente lo hacía, le parecían una sicofonía.

-no te creo-murmura, su enojo fue sustituido por la tristeza -¡NO TE CREO!- el enojo vuelve-desde aquel día no puedo creer ni una sola palabra tuya, tú me mentiste, me usaste y ni siquiera te importo, aunque ahora salgas con que me amas, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no es otra mentira? yo no…- su voz se quebró

-¿Por qué… lloras?- pregunta el con dificulta, ella eleva el rostro repentinamente, sus ojos muestran una mescla de tristeza, soledad, ira, dolor, sorpresa y más que nada añoranza, si añoraba el sentimiento de amor que podía sentir latiendo en su pecho cuando lo veía, cuando lo escuchaba, cuando lo sentía cerca, pero ahora todo eso era eclipsado por el resentimiento y su corazón se reusaba rotundamente a volver a sentir aquel dolor incomparable con alguno físico.

-que te importa, sabía que era mala idea hablar contigo- lo rodea, toushiro se pone nervioso, ella cree que le miente tiene que hacer algo para que le crea, para que sepa que de verdad la ama, entonces…

- te lo demostrare- susurra, ella se detiene confundida, se gira y unos cálidos labios se apoderan de los suyos, la morena esta estática, acaso era posible que ¡¿Hitsugaya toushiro la estuviera besando? Si, si era posible, trato de separarse pero él, la retuvo a su lado, el beso era desesperado e insistente pero también muy suave y dulce, ella dejo de forcejear y se entrego por completo a la sensación de felicidad, una que dolía. Las lagrimas corrían como surcos por sus mejillas y el remordimiento le carcomía la mente, estaba traicionando a Kazuya, ¡NO! No podía hacer eso, no podía ser tan desagradecida como pudo se alejo del peliblanco, al hacerlo podía sentir como si algo le faltara, como si no tuviera defensas, como si él fuera indispensable para ella.

- lo siento…- dijo – no puedo, te perdono, pero por favor vete ¡VETE! Porque tuviste que venir hasta aquí, yo estaba en paz, yo estaba segura que la herida de mi corazón había sanado y más aun estaba segura de que te había olvidado- reclama enojada, el la mira sabe que se lo merece, sabe que ella no lo puede perdonar y sobretodo sabe que no lo puede amar, solo necesita escucharlo de sus labios, entonces por fin podría entregarse a la locura por completo –pero estas aquí y no puedo evitar amarte- susurra, el la observa desconcertado- si como escuchaste ¡TE AMO! Pero no podemos estar juntos, así que… ¡OJALA NO NOS HUBIESEMOS CONOCIDO!- se va corriendo, no puede decirle adiós, el se queda clavado ahí, no puede moverse, pero está feliz ella lo ama.

_**Ojala que te acompañe mi silencio**_

_**Y jamás me necesites**_

_**Pues mi amor se fue a volar**_

_**Ojala que no se muera en el intento**_

_**Este comenzar de nuevo y poder recuperar**_

_**Mi reflejo y mi destino**_

_**La confianza que me he dado**_

_**Para volver a empezar**_

Toushiro se encontraba en la colina, viendo el atardecer, su mirada denotaba tristeza y no era para menos, hoy era la boda de Karin, seguramente ya estaba felizmente casada con ese tipo, bufo, de solo pensarlo los celos lo comían vivo, el viento soplo y el cerro los ojos, ya era hora de irse comenzó a caminar, tenía que regresar el gigai para poder irse.

-adiós Karin- murmura caminado colina abajo

-¿a quién le dices adiós? Eh toushiro- el se detiene, no puede creer lo que escucha, tanto que piensa que es solo su imaginación

-Karin, pero tu… ¿que no te casabas?- articula difícilmente. Delante de él se encuentra, la mujer de su vida, vestida con ropa casual y una valija

- no, hable con Kazuya, el… lo entendió ¿creo? Así que… ¿aun esta en pie esa propuesta? – toushiro abre los ojos como platos y sin pensarlo corre a abrazarla, la levanta y gira con ella en brazos –vasta no soy una niña- dice entre risas.

-claro que sigue en pie- contesta el peliblanco con su típico tono desinteresado, sus mejillas están rojas, ella sonríe - ¿pero por qué?-

- me di cuenta de que el _ojala_ no existe y que si tengo que empezar desde cero nuevamente, solo seria contigo- el la mira boquiabierto-que…- susurra pero los labios del albino la callan, se separan por falta de aire.

-te amo- dice en su oreja, hace para atrás la cabeza, y la ve a los ojos

- yo igual-sus narices se tocan- solo contigo tengo la fuerza _para volver a empezar-_ y se funden en otro beso.

FIN

Espero y les haya gustado el one-shot y una cosa más es una antología de one-shot que ya tengo escrita, las iré subiendo por semana y cuando llegue al capítulo 5 subiere todo mi trabajo atrasado espero y les parezca justo.

PROXIMO.

_**Masoquismo**_

Kurosaki Karin una chica de 22 años de edad, que estudia musicología en la universidad de Karakura, trabaja en un café como cantante, una tarde de invierno cuando el solo se ha escondido y la nieve hace su aparición, la joven toca una canción que define lo que se ha convertido su vida en los últimos meses.


	2. Masoquismo

**Hola aquí lo tiene como lo prometí el segundo one-shot y song-fic espero y les agrade dejen reiwes palease a y gracias a los que me han dejado reiwes.**

**Declaimer **

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a tite kubo-sempai **

**De igual forma **Masoquismo** es de Eiza González **

**Summary**

Amor igual a Alegría, más decepción, más tristeza, más dolor, igual a Masoquismo, porque sé que estas muy lejos de mi alcance a pesar de que estas a unos metros de mi corazón.

**MASOQUISMO**

22 de enero era la fecha que marcaba el calendario, eran las 9 de la mañana cuando una fina capa blancuzca y fría se apodero de todo rincón del campus de la universidad de Karakura, los jóvenes estudiantes corrían o más bien patinaban para llegar a sus respectivas clases, el manto blanco había sido algo malo y bueno. En medio de aquella gran pista de hielo una joven de cabellos negros y ojos de color ónix de unos 22 años, caminaba sin prisas, el profesor que impartía su siguiente clase era famoso por llegar tarde, llevaba puesta una gabardina negra estilo militar, unos jeans oscuros, una bufanda y gorro blancos, sus finas facciones estaban algo sonrojadas por culpa del aire frio que las golpeaba.

-Karin-san- llamo un joven de cabello negro y ojos color zafiro, quien torpemente resbalo y cayo justo enfrente de la susodicha, levanto la vista sonrojado y apenado. La morena lo miro sorprendida y sonrió ante su torpeza, se hinco y le tendió una mano, el pelinegro la observo sorprendido y sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas.

-¿Qué sucede Yamada-san?- indago mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse, el chico que respondía al nombre de Yamada Hanataro, parpadeó nervioso

-e...esto k...Karin-san e...el dueño , de la cafetería dijo q...que si podías i...ir a tocar esta tarde- tartamudeo nervioso, ella lo observo pensativa y el simplemente rogaba por que dijera que sí.

-está bien, nos vemos en la tarde Yamada-san- el suspiro aliviado y la miro agradecido, ella le sonrió él se sonrojo aun mas, si es que era posible, no era un secreto que el chico tenia fuertes fijaciones en la morena, que era su compañera de trabajo y estudios. Pero por algún motivo la chica siempre rechazaba las invitaciones de otros, no es como si él no lo hubiera intentado y vaya que lo había hecho pero ella siempre contesta un _lo siento no busco ese tipo de relación por el momento_ o simplemente te ignoraba.

-gracias Karin-san- le dedico una pequeña reverencia – nos vemos en el trabajo, que tengas una linda mañana- ella asintió y le dijo un igualmente y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Y ahí se encontraba puntualmente, en la puerta del establecimiento, suspiro y una mirada tortuosa se apodero de sus orbes, la llamada que minutos antes había recibido la puso de ese humor.

-oh Kurosaki ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un chico de cabello alborotado color negro azulado, de ojos igualmente oscuros-pensé que era tu día de descanso- comento, ella lo miro frunciendo el seño

- fue una petición del dueño Hisagi, ¿cuántas veces? te tengo que decir que no me digas Kurosaki- contesto con molestia, él le dedico una sonrisa burlona

-disculpa, olvide que lo odiabas Ku-ro-sa-ki- la última palabra la dijo lentamente y separando las silabas, ella apretó los puños

-no tientes tu suerte Shúhei-siseo, se giro y entro al lugar, el solo la observo, seguramente esa persona la había llamado, por ende se encontraba de ese pésimo humor.

Al entrar miro a Hanataro quien con señas le indico el escenario, en el cual un hombre de sombrero verde a rayas se encontraba recitando un poema. Karin camino hasta él y lo saludo.

- qué bueno que llegas Karin-san, tan puntual como siempre- alago el hombre, ella bufo, apreciaba mucho a su jefe, pero había veces en las que le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿porque me has llamado en mi día libre Urahara-san?- cuestiono la morena, el simplemente sonrió.

-por que se que con la música, te sentirás mejor después de esa llamada-contesto sacando un abanico y cubriéndose el rostro, ella lo miro perpleja.

-¿Cómo sabes que…-fue interrumpida, ya que Urahara tomo el micrófono nuevamente.

-damas y caballeros, Kurosaki Karin, la bella cantante de este lugar nos interpretara una hermosa melodía esta tarde, por favor disfruten- anuncio y una serie de aplauso lleno el lugar, ella suspiro sabia que él no le contestaría esa pregunta, así que subió al escenario y tomo una de las guitarras, le dio indicaciones a los músicos que estaban en la parte de atrás, estos solo asintieron y se sentó en un banquillo, miro a toda la audiencia y suspiro pesadamente.

-buenas tardes, la siguiente canción, es una que puede describir en ciertas ocasiones los sentimientos de las personas-"_y mas lo míos en este momento_" agrego mentalmente- su titulo es _Masoquismo-_ comenzó a sonar la música y después de la introducción instrumental Karin comenzó a cantar.

Tú eras todo para mí

Yo no creía más que en ti

Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión

Tú eras todo y nada más

Eras mi voz eras mi hogar

En medio de la soledad una bendición

Mientras cantaba y tocaba aquella pieza recordaba, con amargura a quien se la dedicaba.

Flash back

-4 años antes-

Era pleno diciembre, y las calles de Karakura se encontraban llenas de nieve, aunque eso poco le importaba a Karin, debía llegar lo más rápido a su casa, se había quedado dormida en el instituto y maldición, porque tenía que estar nevando, eso solo hacia su avance más lento y peligroso, doblo en una de las esquina de la avenida principal y choco con alguien, por la fuerza de impacto se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos, solo alcanzó a escuchar una voz masculina maldiciendo por lo bajo. Esa voz no la confundiría en otro lado era,..

-¡Toushiro! ¿Cuándo regresaste de Tokio?- exclamo feliz y lo abrazo, el solo se quejo, ella elevo el rostro aun pegada a él, lo miro, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo un malhumorado, arrogante y tonto chico prodigio, el sonrió con burla, tendría unos 21 años.

-¿tanto me has extrañado Karin?- pregunto cuando la pelinegra se separo de él, ella frunció el seño y se levanto del suelo, comenzó a alejarse de, el.

-no te creas tan importante Hitsugaya- siseo, toushiro ensancho aun mas su sonrisa, los cambios de humor de la chica le daban risa. Karin se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de perfil, entrelazo sus manos por detrás de su espalda y con una mirada menos amenazadora, le observo.

-y bien ¿por qué regresaste tan rápido?-, el se le quedo mirando, como diciendo para que preguntas si ya sabes y ella suspiro – bien no me digas la razón, creo que con verte antes de tiempo puedo saberlo, te volviste a pelear con ella- su voz sonaba distante y con un estivo de celos, el bajo la mirada apenado, ¿Cómo era posible que la morena siempre diera en blanco? Karin suspiro sonoramente. -bien haremos lo de siempre- su voz tenia cierto tono de tristeza, camino hasta él y le tomo de la mano, toushiro la miro en verdad hacia mal en dejar que la muchacha le consolara cada vez que se peleaba con su novia, pero ya le era familiar y necesario, la presencia de la pelinegra. Con su mano libre le tomo por la chamarra y lo jalo hacia ella, unió sus labios en un cálido beso, tan tierno, tan dulce, pero a la vez tan distante, tan desolador, se separaron por falta de aire. Karin lo observo detenidamente, sabía que hacia mal pero no le importa ser solo una sustituta si eso significaba estar con él.

Pero algo extraño sucedió

Mi cuento de hadas se acabo

Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- grito Karin, su voz estaba impregnada, de sorpresa, dolor, tristeza, celos, enojo, mas dolor y soledad. El peliblanco la miro con tristeza, ella solo atino a fulminarlo con la mirada, se aparto de él con brusquedad, estaban en la casa de la pelinegra sentados en la sala, tomando té, cuando toushiro le informo sobre una decisión que había tomado con respecto a ellos.

-lo que has oído Karin, no puedo dejar que lo nuestro continúe de esta forma, yo no te amo y tu no me amas- dijo _"-mentira, mentira, es una vil mentira, yo si te amo-" _chillaba la pelinegra en su mente, lo miro sorprendida y furiosa. Toushiro se levanto del sofá y trato de acercarse a ella, mas sin embargo ella huyo de él. Por una extraña razón, el rechazo de Karin le dolió.

-mientes- susurra dolida

-no, es la verdad. No podemos seguir viéndonos-dijo fríamente-no volveré a buscarte. Además esto solo era un juego tuyo y mio- sentencio, Karin sentía que el alma le abandono el cuerpo ante aquellas palabras, su pecho dolía, como si algo dentro se rompiera en miles de pedazos, la cabeza le dio vueltas y los ojos se le pusieron brillosos, le dio la espalda al peliblanco, por nada en el mundo dejaría que la viese en ese estado.

-¿esa es tu última palabra?- murmuro

-si- contesto

-bien entonces ..¡LARGATE DE MI CASA HITSUGAYA!- se giro con brusquedad y aventó un jarrón y todo lo que sus manos agarraban, retratos, floreros, figurillas de cerámica, incluso unas piedras decorativas volaron en dirección al peliblanco, quien con agilidad y dificultad esquivo, dios sabe como llego a la puerta.

-lo siento- dicho esto salió por la puerta antes de que un costoso jarrón chino golpeara contra ella, rompiéndose en el acto. Karin jadeo y miro todo el desorden que había provocado, lo limpiaría más tarde, después de todo vivía sola desde hace ya unas semanas así que no importaba. La morena se acuclilló y al levantarse corrió hasta la puerta, no se puso los zapatos y mucho menos el abrigo, afuera ya era de noche y el alumbrado público hacia que se pudiera ver el camino lleno de nieve que recorría Karin, corrió y corrió hasta que sus pulmones le ardían, su fuerza le fallaba, su cabeza le dolía, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, su cuerpo titiritaba de frio, llego un punto en que cayó en la nieve, levanto la vista y observo el cielo, estaba despejado aunque en el horizonte se observaban nubes, enterró el rostro en el liquido congelado y grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

Tú eras todo para mí desde el principio y hasta el fin

No había como definir todo este amor

Pero algo extraño sucedió

El cuento de hadas se acabo

Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche, cuando el peliblanco regreso con Karin pidiendo perdón, ella lo acepto y continuaron con ese estúpido juego. Aunque sabía que solo era temporal, que solo seria cuando el peleara con su novia, su familia no aprobaba ese comportamiento, mucho menos su hermano que sabía lo mucho que le dolía esa situación a su hermana, masoquismo esa era la palabra con la que describía aquellos sentimientos tan enfermizos por el peliblanco. pero no le importaba si así podía estar con él nada le importaba, el mundo podía irse al infierno si eso significaba que podían estar juntos.

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

La canción termino y observo al publico que la miraba expectantes, sorprendidos y asombrados, a ella le extraño y volteo a ver a Urahara, acto seguido un par de lagrimas cristalinas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos, los abrió con deliberada sorpresa, en qué momento ella…

-démosle las gracias, a Karin-san por su magnífica interpretación- pidió Urahara, al tomar el micrófono, Karin sonrió y el publico estallo en aplausos, miro a Urahara agradecida, por ayudarle –mañana te doy el pago extra por este día ahora en tu estado es mejor que te vayas- comento, ella asintió dejo la guitarra postrada en su lugar y se bajo del escenario, fue por su mochila y su abrigo, se despidió de Hanataro, quien la miro como queriendo seguirla, de no ser por una mujer de un cuerpo envidiable de cabellera naranja y ojos grises con la que platicaba.

-esa chica…¿Por qué lloro?- pregunto la mujer mirándola de reojo

-no lo sé Matsumoto-san- contesto triste.

Karin camino hasta la puerta y extendió la mano para abrirla, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pareja, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa y una muchacha de cabello café y ojos negros, Karin se sorprendió ese era toushiro, la pelinegra se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, ocultando su rostro tras una cortina de cabello.

-¿tienes frio hiamori?- pregunto, un repentino ataque de celos le dio a Karin

-no shiro-chan- sonrió y hablo con dulzura la chica, a la pelinegra se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ella nunca había conocido a la novia de toushiro, pero ahora que la veía comprendía porque no podía dejarla.

-es muy linda- susurro y sonrió con amargura, abrió la puerta y salió del local. Sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se rompía permanentemente. Camino unas cuantas calles hasta que llego a un parque se dirigió a un sector de juegos infantiles, se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse. El frio viento golpeaba sus mejillas sonrojándolas, suspiro y se detuvo, saco su móvil y escribió un mensaje.-tal vez así comprendas que a esa chica no deberías hacerla sufrir como a mí, toushiro- murmuro.

**EN EL CAFÉ**

Hinamori momo la novia de toushiro, reía con las ocurrencias del comediante que hablaba por el micrófono, Toushiro sonríe, de un momento a otro su móvil sonó, lo saco de su chaqueta y lo reviso, se sorprendió un poco de ver que era de Karin.

El mensaje decía:

-"_hola; ¿sabes? No podremos vernos más tarde, como tu una vez lo hiciste he decidido terminar con este estúpido juego, mi cordura está en duda cuando estoy contigo y mi corazón, pende de un hilo cuando me miras, y como lo digo, hace 4 años tu dijiste, tu no me amas y yo no te amo, pero en ese entonces y aun ahora sigo creyendo que es mentira, yo si te amo. Lo sé he cruzado la línea de fuego, pero no me importa, porque he decidido tirar, quemar y desaparecer todos esos sentimiento, que como dice ichi-nii, son masoquistas, así que este es el adiós; no creas que soy cobarde, porque no lo soy, simplemente no quiero herir a esa chica, que está contigo, porque con solo verla una vez me di cuenta de que te quiere y si le haces daño te pateare a muerte…_

_Hasta nunca Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_Karin _

El peliblanco no creía lo que leía, como pudo ser tan ciego para no haberse dado cuenta de que Karin lo amaba, levanto la vista al sentirse observado y se topo con unos grandes ojos negros que lo miraba con amor y tristeza.

-shiro-chan es de esa chica ¿cierto?- pregunto el, la miro sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió

-cuando revisaste el móvil pusiste una cara de infinito amor, que solo pones cuando hablas de ella- a pesar de su apariencia, la chica parecía ser muy observadora.

-Hinamori yo…- comenzó, ella negó con la cabeza

-no shiro-chan, yo lo comprendo, en realidad siempre lo he sabido, esa chica es Karin-san la hermana de ichigo-kun ¿cierto?- la mirada perpleja del peliblanco se lo confirmo – lo sabia- suspiro- cuando me contabas de ella antes de que fuéramos novios, pensaba "rayos esa chica me lo ha ganado". Pero cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia en verdad me sorprendí y me di cuenta que tu aun no descubrías tu amor por ella- sonrió

-yo… pero ella…no, no la amo-tartamudeo

-entonces ¿por qué lloras?, después de leer ese mensaje- contrarresto, incrédulo el ojiturquesa se llevo una mano al rostro.

**EN EL PARQUE**

Karin grito ahogadamente y limpio las lagrimas congeladas que tenía en sus mejillas, que difícil había sido escribir ese mensaje, volvió a mecerse y lo hacía con fuerza. En uno de eso vaivén soltó las cadenas y cayó de espaldas, dándose de lleno contra la nieve

-aush que daño- se quejo sobándose la cabeza. El tono de para Elisa de su móvil sonó y ella lo saco de la mochila y contesto.

-bueno- murmuro con pesadez.

-¡KARIN! ¿Donde rayos estas?, ya son más de las 11 de la noche y tu ni tus luces- le regaño una voz femenina. Karin suspiró.

-Buenas noches, Rukia-chan ¿Cómo está ichi-nii?-pregunto

-no me cambies el tema jovencita- Karin rio, Rukia enserio, en vez de parecer cuñada parecía su madre.

-estoy en el parque y ya voy para allá nos vemos Bye- y colgó antes de recibir algún reclamo. Se encogió de hombros en verdad no le apetecía ir a casa de su hermano en estos momentos, pero bueno, ante el sacrificio hay recompensas. Se levanto y sacudió la nieve de su ropa y se puso en marcha, camino por las calles y al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien, todo su ser se estremeció al escuchar la voz de esa persona.

-¿Hitsugaya?- pregunto temerosa, el abrió los ojos sorprendido que suerte tenia.

-Karin tenemos que hablar-pidió

-no Hitsugaya, regresa como tu novia- ordeno mientras se levantaba

-eso es de lo que quiero hablar, ya no es mi novia- dijo

-¿terminaste con ella?-inquirió sorprendida y enojada.

-no ella termino conmigo- contesto- porque se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad siento- el corazón de Karin dio un vuelco.

-y ¿Qué es lo que sientes Hitsugaya?- pregunto desinteresada

-¿Por qué me dices Hitsugaya?- cuestiono molesto

-porque, somos simples conocidos, que no se deben llamar por su primer nombre, Hitsugaya ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- continuo con su tono indiferente.

-lo que siento es amor por ti- Karin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-ja como si fuera a creerte- y continuo caminado, el le dio alcance y no la dejo pasar

– te amo, te amo, te amo y si no me crees lo gritare ¡TE AMO KUROSAKI KARIN!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, algunas personas se le quedaron viendo, Karin se puso roja como tomate maduro

-idiota cállate, no lo grites, esta bien te creo-dijo- pero ¿Por qué cres que te corresponderé?-pregunto

-porque tú ya has dicho que me amas y tengo pruebas-

-eres un… mierda no debí escribir el mensaje con esa palabra- se mordió el labio

-qué bueno que lo hiciste- comento toushiro- si no, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que te amo- la agarro de la bufanda y ella lo miro como diciendo no lo hagas, pero a el poco le importo y la beso, con ese solo contacto la voluntad de Karin se fue al suelo y se dejo llevar por aquel beso, que aunque no era el primero, si era el que más amor demostraba, se separaron por la falta de aire y el la miro sonriente, Karin hecho una mano hacia atrás y le propino un coscorrón

-idiota no me tomes por sorpresa- camino enojada, feliz y sonrojada- vas a quedarte ahí o vas a venir idiota-

El sonrió y le dio alcance, en verdad, ese amor que comenzó como una enfermedad llamada masoquismo, termino siendo amor del verdadero.

FIN

¿les pareció apresurado el final?, porque a mi hermana Akira yoshiro si, espero y les haya gustado este fic, nos vemos la semana que entray bye se cuidan.

**PROXIMO**

_PRIMER BESO_

_Una tarde cualquiera Yuzu invita a sus amigas Nellyell, Yachiru y Ururu a comer, sin saber bien como en la plática surge el tema del primer beso y es ahí cuando se dan cuenta que Karin nunca a dado el suyo, entonces idean el plan, el primer beso, ¿Quiénes participaran? ¿Quién le dará su primer beso? ¿qué hacen ahí Hisagi, grimmjow y Ulquiorra?¿por qué toushiro está molesto? Serán las dudas que deberán ser resueltas._


	3. Primer Beso

**Hola, eh decidido hacer algo especial en este one-shot, les presentare a mi hermana.**

**Yuuki: ella es Akira yoshiro mi "adorable" nee-san**

**Akira: (haciendo un ademan con los dedos)¿Cómo que "adorable"? nee-chan bakka (mirada asesina desconfiada)**

**Yuuki: (temblando)na…nada ¡NEE-SAMA! ¡LO SIENTO! (haciendo un centenar de reverencias)**

**Akira: tsk lo que sea ya dile a tus lectores algo no.**

**Yuuki: a si y si lo decimos al mismo tiempo, después de todo somos gemelas nee-san (Akira asiente)**

**Yuuki/Akira : **_**ESPERAMOS Y LES GUSTE ESTE ONE-SHOT (posición de neko girls).**_

_**Yuuki: uhwaaa (tropieza con el kimono)**_

_**Akira:¬_¬u no podías ser más torpe verdad**_

_**Yuuki: ToT eres mala nee-san.**_

**Aclaración esto es un AU pero salen muchos personajes que si conocen, Pss ahora si no hay nada que decir más que espero y lo disfruten. **

**Declaimer**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a tite kubo-sempai**

**Summary**

**El primer beso es… como sentir miles de mariposas volando en tu estomago, sentir que el corazón se te para, sentir que tiemblas, sentir que tu cuerpo se inunda de alegría, sentir… aborrecimiento por todos lo que quieren robártelo.**

**Primer beso**

**12 de febrero-2 días para san Valentín-**

Era una tarde normal en la ciudad de Karakura, claro excepto por la peculiar platica que se desarrollaba en casa de los Kurosaki.

-Y como les decía mi primer beso fue mágico y súper romántico- dijo con ilusión una chica de unos 14 años de largo cabello verde ondulado y ojos avellana. Tomo una cuchara y la hundió en el jugoso plato de curry que una muchacha de la misma edad, de cabello corto y castaño claro, le sirvió.

-¿ah, sí? Y ¿con quién fue Nelly-chan?-pregunto otra chica de cabello rosado hasta 2 dedos debajo de la oreja, de ojos azules, de la misma edad que las otras, imitando su acción con la comida.

-con Nniotra-kun-contesto melosamente-¿y tu Yachiru-chin?- pregunto picara, la pelirosa se sonrojo a más no poder y soltó la cuchara.

-con, Con, Hanataro-kun-respondió desviando la mirada, la peliverde la observo sorprendida –y ¿tu Yuzu-chan?-ambas se giraron hacia su amiga que comía algo de curry, la castaña se atraganto un poco y coloco un dedo bajo su barbilla pensativa.

-¡ah!-exclamo- con jinta-kun- sonrió tiernamente, las dos chicas que la veían pusieron una cara de aburrimiento.

- no podías ser mas predecible, después de todo ha sido tu novio desde siempre- murmuro decepcionada la peliverde, Yuzu ensancho mucho mas su sonrisa.

-es porque solo lo quiero a él Nelly-chan-agrego la pelicastaña

-¿a quién quieren?- pregunto una muchacha, de cabello negro azulado y ojos dormilones, que bajaba las escaleras, mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la blusa escolar.

-a tu primo, da a quien más va a querer Yuzu, como para desear casarse con el- se burlo Yachiru.

-ah y Yuzu-chan, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu primo kon está aquí?- pregunto la peliazul, mientras se sentaba es una de las sillas, la castaña se levanto para ir a servirle un poco del delicioso plato que ya casi todas degustaban con adoración.-porque me lo tope allá arriba y como andaba de pervertido le di un buen saludo- dijo de manera oscura.

-lo había olvidado, como pensé que hoy iniciaban sus clases en el instituto. Presentí que no estaba aquí, pero veo que me equivoque- se encogió de hombros, mientras depositaba el palto frente a su amiga.

-gracias- y comenzó a comer – ¿y de que hablaban?-inquirió

-del primer beso- se apresuro en contestar la pelirosada con una sonrisa.

- y bien Ururu-chin ¿Quién fue el tuyo?-pregunto Nelly, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y cerniéndose sobre la mesa. Todas atinaron a imitarla.

-no lo di-comenzó- me lo robaron- dijo resentida, sus tres amigas se sorprendieron e inmediatamente querían saber el nombre del chico que se atrevió a besar a la segunda chica más peligrosa de la secundaria, -fue el pervertido de kon- contesto adivinando la pregunta mental de las chicas, quienes la miraron aun mas sorprendidas-por eso tengo que golpearlo- se sonrojo levemente- y cobrárselo- finalizo.

-ya estoy de vuelta- grito una voz desde la puerta principal

-bienvenida-gritaron todas al unisonó.

- eh ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?- pregunto entrando en el comedor, se giraron y vieron a una chica de cabello negro y corto, vestía el uniforme deportivo de la escuela y llevaba un maletín sobre el hombro. En ese instante a la mente de Yachiru vino una grandiosa idea.

-tu hermana nos invito a comer Kari-chin- contesto Nelly, enseñando el plato donde antes había estado el suculento platillo, la morena la ignoro debido a como la llamo.

-ahorita te traigo tu comida Karin-chan- Yuzu se fue hacia la cocina. Karin suspiro y dejo el maletín a un lado, se sentó en la silla que aun quedaba desocupada.

-y…Karin ya que estas aquí…- comenzó a decir con tono extraño Yachiru, en ese preciso instante Yuzu regreso con la comida de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tomando una cucharada de curry, estaba delicioso, tanto que casi no prestaba atención a lo que su pelirosada amiga decía.

-¿ya has dado tu primer beso?-soltó de repente y sonrió de forma maliciosa, Karin se atraganto y comenzó a toser, Yuzu le paso un vaso de agua.

-que tonterías son esas, el "primer beso" va puras hormonas- dijo molesta y… ¡¿sonrojada?

-solo contesta oh ¿es Qué acaso eres una cobarde para no contarnos?-la miro retadora, las demás solo podían observar, ¿Cómo demonios se le pudo ocurrir a Yachiru preguntarle eso a Karin?

-me subestimas- sonrió torcidamente- la respuesta es…- todas se inclinaron hacia enfrente, como si la respuesta de la pelinegra fuera el clímax de una película muy buena – no eh tenido la desgracia de darlo y agradezco por ello- sonrió y todas se paralizaron y la miraron como si hubiese cometido el peor pecado del mundo, ella les resto importancia. La morena se termino su plato y se levanto, camino hacia las escaleras no sin antes murmurar algo como: el primer beso es una bobada.

-esto es horrible- susurro Yachiru

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Nelly, las otras dos asintieron.

-¿Qué hacemos, Yuzu-chan?-susurro Ururu

-no se- contesto

-no queda de otra- dijo Yachiru, las tres chicas atinaron a verla confusas. Se puso de pie y con un aura decidida dijo: -a partir de mañana comienza el operativo, el primer beso de Kurosaki Karin- dijo con fuego en sus ojos, las otras dijeron un pequeño si grupal.

**13 de febrero-1 día para san Valentín-**

Karin caminaba por el parque relajadamente, mientras que casi sin apuro buscaba a Yuzu, suspiro, ah porque diablos había dicho que aun no ha dado su primer beso, maldita sea esa Yachiru, ya sabe que la palabra cobarde, inicia un mecanismo en su cabeza.

-haber quien no es _**cobarde**_ como para jugar una pequeña carrera a patines conmigo- Karin se giro con los ojos como los de un gato (**N/A: estilo anime**** T_T**) y vio a un chico de unos 17 años de cabellos azules, porte felino y algo grosero.

-ohe Grimmjow, ¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto la morena mientras se acercaba, el era uno de los amigos de su hermano, pero que hacia ahí y más en sábado – pensé que estarías en una fiesta como siempre- el peliazul volteo a verla y sonrió arrogante

-¿quieres competir conmigo Kurosaki-chan?- lo ultimo lo dijo para molestar a la pelinegra quien con una venita en su frente, tomo el par de patines extra que traía el chico.

-comerás tierra Grimmjow-dijo de forma amenazadora. A lo lejos detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban 4 chicas mirando por los binoculares la escena.

-¿Por qué a Grimmjow-san?-pregunto Yuzu, Yachiru volteo a verla.

-porque quiere restregarle en la cara a ichigo que beso a su hermana, además fue uno de los pocos que aceptaron entrar en el operativo-susurro, Yuzu solo dijo ah.

-¿Cuál operativo? ¿Qué están haciendo? Y ¿Qué hace kari-chan con Grimmjow?- pregunto una voz a su lado, todas se exaltaron al ver a una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos grises, agazapada igual que ellas, a excepción de que a esa mujer se le resaltaba la increíble delantera.

-¡Matsumoto-san!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué sucede chicas?-inquirió

-esto…estamos realizando el operativo, el primer beso de Kurosaki Karin- susurro Nelly.

-oh así que es eso, y Grimmjow es uno de los cómplices verdad- la peliverde asintió -¿puedo ayudar?-pregunto sonriendo todas dijeron que si – entonces, si este prospecto no lo logra traeré al otro nos vemos al rato- Matsumoto se fue riendo burlonamente.

Cuando estuvo un poco lejos…

-shiro-chan debe de enterarse- murmuro y saco su celular.

Volviendo a donde estaban las fisgonas…

-¿creen que podemos confiar en ella? después de todo es la maestra de tu hermano- dijo Yachiru.

-sí, si, además, si se lo fuese a decir a alguien seria a Hitsugaya-san-contesto- y el no refiere un gran problema o ¿si?-agrego

-¿Hitsugaya-san?- dijo Nelly- oh te refieres a ese chico que está en el mismo instituto que tu hermano y que es amigo de Karin- Yuzu asintió-¿por qué dices que no es un problema?-cuestiono

-porque el…-

-¡IDIOTA SI ATROPELLAS A ESE NIÑO TE MATO!-grito Karin, inmediatamente, las 4 chicas se giraron para ver que sucedía

-¡LO MISMO VA PARA TI SI ATROPELLAS AL GATO! WUAA- y ambos colisionaron, dieron un giro y cayeron en una posición muy incómoda. El cayo sobre ella y para evitar aplastarla, coloco sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Karin, sin mencionar que sus piernas estaban enredadas. Yuzu y las demás se levantaron de su sitio sorprendidas – ¿estás bien?- pregunto un poco sonrojado por la posición, pues sus rostros estaban muy cercas, Karin rio y Grimmjow quedo embobado.

-claro una pequeña caída no es nada, pero por que te son…- y vio que el peliazul acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, la pelinegra se alarmo. Más sin embargo no podía moverse. Estaba totalmente paralizada y el corazón le latía a 1000/h.

-rápido Yachiru toma una foto esto debe ser recordado con material visual- apuro Nelly y la pelirosa obedeció aun atontada por la casi victoria, preparo la cámara y ¡demonios! olvido quitar el flash.

Karin sintió que algo resplandeció detrás de ellos así que empujo a Grimmjow quien beso el piso. Se levanto bruscamente del suelo buscando la procedencia de dicho resplandor.

-¿Qué demo…?- su móvil la interrumpió, lo saco, gracias al cielo no se había dañado con la caída. –Bueno- dijo

-ah Karin-chan, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto la voz de Yuzu algo agitada.

-en el parque, con un…- miro de reojo a Grimmjow- amigo ¿Dónde estás tú?-

-ah… en el centro comercial ¿podrías venir?- contesto.

-ok voy para allá adiós- se despidieron y corto la llamada, se giro hacia Grimmjow quien se sobaba la cara – lo siento tengo que irme, la competencia queda en empates adiós- y se fue antes de que el peliazul dijese algo.

En los arbustos, las chicas suspiraban aliviadas, se habían salvado por los pelos, gracias a Yuzu que reacciono a tiempo.

-la próxima vez quítale el flash- regaño Nelly a Yachiru, quien se sobaba la cabeza ya que se había lanzado al suelo y se había pegado.

-sí, si ya aprendí, pero ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer, no estamos en el centro comercial?- dijo, todas abrieron los ojos.

-espera- dijo Yuzu y marco un numero –Matsumoto-san dime que estas cerca del centro comercial- pidió la pelicastaña.

-mejor aun, estoy en uno de los cafés de él ¿por qué?- contesto

-Karin va para allá, dime que ya tienes al otro prospecto- dijo

-sí, lo tengo enfrente- la mujer sonrió al ver al pelinegro frente a ella.

-grandioso has que se encuentren en lo que llegamos- ordeno.

-ok Bye-murmuro.

-Bye- imito.

-Matsumoto-sensei crees ¿qué es correcto esto?- pregunto el chico

-tú siempre tan desconfiado Hisagi- contesto de manera burlona la mujer, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café –no le diré nada a soi-fong si es lo que te preocupa- el asintió –bien entonces ve y encuéntrate "casualmente" a Kari-chan- ordeno, mientras hacia unas comillas imaginarias, Hisagi asintió y salió del lugar.

Mientras tanto Karin, caminaba por el centro comercial, iba callada, estaba meditando sobre lo que había pasado, 1-Grimmjow estuvo a punto de besarla 2- ella no se resistió y 3-vio una maldita luz parpadear. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien estaba en su que dicho y hecho choco con aquella persona.

-auch lo siento- se disculpo la morena- iba distraída y… ¡¿Hisagi?- exclamo sorprendida, miro con la boca entreabierta al chico frente a ella, hacia mucho que no lo veía.

-oh Karin, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-saludo con una sonrisa.

-si ha sido mucho tiempo-suspiro-¿Cómo les va en el instituto?-pregunto.

-¿Qué ichigo no te cuenta nada?-contesto con otra pregunta.

-no, desde que decidió mudarse a un departamento propio no hemos hablado tan seguido- miro hacia otro lado con una sonrisa casi fantasmal en sus labios, Hisagi se le quedo viendo "_waa que estoy pensando, solo debo besarla y ya, además soy 4 años mas grande_" se regaño y sacudió la cabeza – y dime ¿ya eres capitán del equipo de kendo?- pregunto viéndolo.

-mmm, no soy el vice-capitán-susurro mirando a otro lado.

-oh y ¿Cómo van las cosas con soi-fong?- el pelinegro se sorprendió un poco.

-bien eso creo aunque aun no me acepta y tu como vas ¿ya tienes novio?- la morena lo miro perpleja.

-¿novio yo?- dijo incrédula- no como crees-rio quedamente.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban 5 personas observándolos.

-y Yuzu a final no me dijiste porque Hitsugaya-san no es un problema- dijo Nelly, Matsumoto, que estaba con su celular enviando un mensaje a shiro-chan, les prestó atención

-el no es un problema, porque hace años él le dijo, bueno más bien le grito que nunca, de los nunca se enamoraría de ella, además si lo estuviera, no crees que ya serian algo-contesto, Matsumoto, suspiro en verdad toushiro había sido un tonto al decir eso y ahora con este operativo…

-miren Shuhei, se está acercando- murmuro Ururu, y todas tomaron los binoculares, podían ver al pelinegro inclinarse mientras decía algo y a Karin algo impactada, él le sonrió y ella le correspondió, sus rostro se acercaban y al parecer Karin no era consciente de ello o eso pensaban ellas.

-genial Yachiru prepara la cámara-

Mientras tanto con Karin

-¿estás seguro que soi-fong se pondrá celosa, si te ve intentando besarme?- susurraba la morena mirando de reojo una tienda, donde una muy conmocionada soi-fong veía al chico que la pretendía intentar besar a otra, 5 centímetros y sus labios se sellarían en un beso.

-mas que seguro- susurro de vuelta, solo un poco más y se liberaría de todo eso, solo tenía que besarla ¿no? Karin miro a otro lado y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar de nuevo esa luz, se levanto muy rápido haciendo que Hisagi, se cayera. Fue en ese momento que soi-fong llego a donde ellos.

-Shuhei tenemos que hablar- ordeno, Karin los miro y le dedico una sonrisa a Hisagi-

-con su permiso- dijo y se alejo, al pasar al lado de Hisagi le dijo –mas te vale no arruinarlo, casi pierdo mi primer beso por mi tonto amigo- murmuro divertida y se fue.

En donde estaban Yuzu y las demás era una alboroto, sobretodo porque cierta peliverde quería asesinar a cierta pelirosada.

-¡TE DIJE QUE APAGARAS EL ESTUPIDO FLASH!-grito Nelly, mientras intentaba arrancarle uno por uno esos cabellos rosas a su torpe amiga.

-¡NO SE QUE PASO, LA COCHINA CAMARA NO NEUTRALISO LA MIERDA DE FLASH QUE TIENE!-se defendió poniéndose detrás de Matsumoto

-oh no Karin viene para acá- dijo Yuzu

-tranquilas yo lo soluciono- susurro Matsumoto, las chicas asintieron dudosas, se acomodaron en los asientos esperando su muerte.

-oh te estaba buscando Yuzu, ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- inquirió la pelinegra sorprendida al ver a las cinco en una mesa, de aquella cafetería.

-oh Karin, ellas bueno…ellas-tartamudeo la castaña.

-vinimos para poder hablar de ciertas cosas- dijo Matsumoto, la morena la miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos, aquí había gato encerrado, porque ellas estaban justamente en la dirección de la que vino la luz, que podía apostar era el flash de una cámara.

-las tácticas para besar por primera vez- contesto de forma maliciosa, Karin se tenso al igual que las otras, ¿Qué demonios tramaba Matsumoto? ¿Condenarlas a una muerte segura?

-lo que sea, cambiando de tema, ¿para qué me llamaste Yuzu?- las cinco chicas no creían lo que veían, a Kurosaki Karin, la chica más fuerte y aterradora de toda la secundaria, sonrojada.

-para que hicieras unas compras pero ya las hice yo así que creo que al final te llame solo por llamar- excuso, Karin chasqueo la lengua, tantos problemas para nada.

-qué tontería, bueno nos vemos luego, tengo que hacer algo- se despidió. Cuando estuvieron seguras de que Karin se había ido, las cinco suspiraron sonoramente.

-salvadas- susurro aliviada Yachiru.

-si pero ese beso estuvo cercas- dijo Ururu acomodándose un mechón de cabello.

-Matsumoto-san ¿Qué planeabas, nuestro funeral?- regaño Nellyel, la mujer sonrió.

-no, es una táctica básica para salir de problemas, mentir con la verdad- contesto, las cuatro la miraron incrédulas, lo pensaron un segundo, tal vez si fue una buena táctica.

-oh- exclamo la peliverde – si lo olvidaba… Yachiru- la pelirosa se tenso y de un segundo a otro salió corriendo despavorida.

- fue la estúpida cámara- grito en su defensa mientras corría.

Por otro lado Karin se fue del centro comercial, en verdad todo lo que tenía que ver con el estúpido primer beso era un verdadero lio, pero hablando de eso, hoy estuvo a punto de darlo en dos ocasiones, con diferentes chicos y eso estaba muy raro, tanto que podía asegurar que era un complot para que lo diera.

-bah me estoy volviendo loca- dijo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, todos estos acontecimientos debían ser mera coincidencia ¿no? Además su primer beso lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, no es que fuera como todas esas chicas que se ilusionan con él, sino que ella creía que el primer beso es algo parecido a un tesoro y que solo se lo podías entregar a la persona a la que quisieras-malditas cursilerías estoy pensando- se regaño. Pero en cierto modo Karin tenía razón.

**14 de febrero-día de san Valentín.-**

-¿Qué quieres que vaya porque cosa?- pregunto confusa la pelinegra mientras entraba en la cocina. Yuzu la miro con cara de perrito moribundo.

-un libro de cocina que está en la biblioteca de la calle Ozura- pidió

-pero Yuzu ya tienes muchos libros de cocina además ¿por qué quieres pedirlo en la biblioteca?-cuestiono con fastidio, se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración.

-por favor-rogo, Karin suspiro con su hermana no se podía discutir.

-está bien- dijo -¿Cómo se llama el libro?-

-gracias-exclamo Yuzu.

**Una hora después**

-maldito libro- murmuro Karin mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar dicho objeto, este estaba en la última repisa del estante. Tan alto estaba que Karin se tuvo que subir a una escalera de la biblioteca. Solo un poco mas y lo agarraría solo un poco…

-Kurosaki ¿Por qué no has pedido ayuda?- pregunto una monótona voz, Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miro hacia abajo y vio a un chico de tez pálida, cabello café y ojos verdes, de unos 16 o 17 años.

-¿u..Ulquiorra-san?.. ugh-pregunto tartamudearte, se movió un poco y la escalera se tambaleo haciendo que Karin cayera, por suerte para Karin Ulquiorra la atrapo, pero por la fuerza ambos terminaron en el suelo con varios libros tirados a su alrededor.- hiee que daño- se quejo Karin mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-ah sí solo el susto de la caída, pero para la próxima no hables ni salgas así de repente- dijo en tono de broma la morena- eres como un fantasma Ulquiorra-san- Karin sonrió. Ulquiorra miro hacia arriba y vio que algo se movía en lo alto de la repisa, ese algo cayo e iba justo hacia Karin, así que el pelicafé hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, cubrir a Karin con su cuerpo- que demonios- exclamo la morena al sentir al ojiverde sobre ella. Tres libros cayeron sobre la espalda del chico haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos se pegara más de lo que ya estaban.-¿te encuentras bien Ulquiorra-san?- inquirió preocupada.

-Kurosaki…-murmuro él, ella lo miro sus rostros estaban muy cerca, 3 centímetros separaban sus labios por algún motivo o causa no podía moverse, 2, 1… y de nueva cuenta una luz capto la atención de Karin, pero esta vez fue diferente alcanzo a ver una cabellera verde, espera un momento ¿verde?

-¿hay algún problema?- pregunto la bibliotecaria, que por todo el ruido de la caída había ido a ver que sucedía, Karin empujo a Ulquiorra y se aparto de él con exageración.

-no, no, ninguno solo me caí Nanao-san- excuso la morena toda avergonzada.

Mientras tanto afuera nuestras ya conocidas cómplices tenían una verdadera disputa.

-maldita porquería, maldita porquería- gritaba Nelly mientras sacudía ferozmente la mano donde traía la cámara.

-vez te lo dije cabeza de chorlito, la cámara no neutraliza el maldito flash- le grito Yachiru, Nelly gruño.

-ya vi, ya vi, ahora que vamos a hacer-medio grito.

-por lo pronto huir- dijo Ururu levantando un dedo y apuntando hacia dentro de la biblioteca. Se podía ver que Karin veía en la dirección donde ellas se encontraban, claramente enojada.

-tsk demonios- dijeron la peliverde y la pelirosa. Y comenzaron a correr.

Karin salió del local y giro la cabeza de derecha a izquierda buscando algo.

-hmpf sabia que no era mi imaginación-gruño molesta- ese cabello era inconfundible, no podría ser de otra que de Nelly-comenzó a caminar- cuando la encuentre le voy a retorcer el pescuezo hasta que implore piedad- susurro sádicamente-y…- su celular sonó interrumpiéndola.-¡¿Qué?-grito

-¿ka…Karin?-pregunto una voz femenina.

-oh, kia-chan lo siento- se llevo una mano al rostro por haberle gritado a su próximamente cuñada.-¿Qué pasa?-

-oh no descuida, si estas ocupada matando a alguien te llamo más tarde- dijo Rukia algo nerviosa y burlona.

-por desgracia la victima escapo- bromeo.

-oh, bueno entonces me preguntaba si podías venir al instituto ahorita.-

-¿para qué?-cuestiono la morena.

-tú solo ven- insistió.

-está bien- suspiro, colgó y guardo el móvil en su chaqueta.

Cuando Karin por fin llego al instituto se que quedo petrificada el lugar estaba inundado de corazones y flores representativas del la fecha, al parecer el instituto había decidido celebrar el día de san Valentín en grande. Camino por el trayecto hasta la entrada del edificio, procurando no obstaculizar a ninguno de los estudiantes que iban de un lado a otro.

-¿Dónde estará kia-chan? Susurro mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-Karin, por aquí, Karin-gritaron detrás suyo, la morena se giro y se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a ichigo con una enorme botarga de chappy, se cubrió la boca para ahogar las carcajadas.-cierra el pico Karin, de por si esto ya es humillante- murmuro sonrojado el pelinaranja cuando ya estaba frente a su hermana.

-lo siento pero es que te ves realmente ridículo- dijo entre carcajadas

-ya se- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Dónde está kia-chan?-pregunto cuando por fin se calmo, ichigo la miro con un aura negra sobre él.

-te llevare con ella- susurro, Karin no entendía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-oh Karin que bien que llegaste- grito Rukia yéndose literalmente contra ella. Le sonrió y luego la miro de arriba abajo escaneándola, Karin se tenso esto le daba mala espina- que bien te quedara perfecto- aprobó la ojivioleta.

-¿me quedara el que?-inquirió confusa.

-el traje de lolita gótica, la chica que lo iba a usar no vino y tu eres la única que conozco con la pinta de una para hacer el cosplay -anunció mientras sacaba la ropa de un perchero junto a ella, Karin trago saliva.

-me rehusó- puso sus manos en x claramente rechazando a la morena.

-ichigo- dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-lo siento Karin- susurro el mencionado, mientras tomaba de los brazos a su hermana imposibilitándola para huir.

-¡NO! ¡Me rehusó!, ¡No quiero! ¡Si no me sueltas te pateo donde más te duele! ¡Ichi-nii considérate castrado!- gritaba y pataleaba y trataba de zafarse, pero no podía.

Karin se movía tanto que a ichigo le resultaba un poco difícil el retenerla y gracias al cielo por la bendita botarga termino soltándola, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo no sin antes escuchar un atrápenla.

-mierda-grito. Corrió por el pasillo esquivando, brincado, eludiendo y casi chocando con los estudiantes, tenía que esconderse y el mejor lugar era, por obvias razones, la azotea. Subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró estrepitosamente. Jadeo y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-¿te están persiguiendo también?- pregunto una voz arriba de ella, elevo el rostro y vio unos imponentes ojos turquesa mirándola.

-¡Toushiro!-grito dando un brinco y haciendo que el mencionado cayera de cabeza.

-¡joder! ¿Por qué demonios gritas?- bramo mientras se levantaba. El chico era alto de piel clara y un extraño cabello blanco que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad.

-me asustaste idiota de primaria- contesto al tiempo que se acercaba a él para encararlo.

-a quien le dices niño de primaria- grito enardecido.

-¿Cuándo he dicho niño? Grandísimo idiota-exclamo

-ya cállate- ordeno

-hazlo tu primero-ambos se miraron a los ojos con ira y un celular los interrumpió (N/A: notese que estos teléfonos se la pasan interrumpiendo n.n) Toushiro saco su móvil y reviso el mensaje que Matsumoto le había enviado, se quedo con la boca abierta al ver las fotos que venían con él, eran tres en total y en todas a Karin la estaban a punto de besar, lo que para toushiro eran tres idiotas y empezó a enfurecerse.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?-grito mostrándole el celular, Karin lo miro sin entender y fijo su vista en el móvil, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la primera imagen se puso colorada, y mas y mas colorada al ver las otra dos, pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que él le había preguntado.

-a ti que te importa, no debo explicarte nada-dijo volteando el rostro.

-claro que debes, ¿Qué significa?-exigió.

-ni que fueras mi novio- Karin se cruzo de brazos.

-no pero eres mía- Karin abrió los ojos como platos y volteo el rostro, el cual lo tenía completamente rojo. Toushiro se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –no Karin yo…, lo que quería decir era…- tartamudeo, Karin tomo una bocanada de aire y luego bufo, no dijo ni una sola palabra y camino hasta la puerta.

-¡eres un idiota!Tu mismo dijiste que nunca sentirías nada por mi! !y ahora dices que soy tuya, serás idiota!- y se fue dando un portazo, toushiro se quedo apretando la mandíbula.

-mierda, ¡Karin regresa!-grito yendo tras ella, la siguió escaleras abajo.

-lárgate y no me sigas-le ordeno caminando mas a prisa.

-Karin espera- pidió.

-no quiero- y continuo caminando hasta estar fuera del edificio.

-solo dime porque pasaron esas cosas-Karin apretó los puños, se detuvo y dio la media vuelta para encararlo, quedando muy de cercas ya que toushiro ya casi la había alcanzado.

-no tengo la menor idea solo sé que, probablemente sea culpa de Yuzu y las otras, ya sabía yo que el tema del primer beso era un lio, no pero hay voy yo a decirles que no he dado el mío- se quejo.

-¿tu primer beso?-pregunto confuso.

-si mi primer beso, ahora si me disculpas no quiero verte tarado- grito mientras fruncía el ceño molesta.

-maldita sea si tanto quieres tu primer beso entonces…-exclamo enojado, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron, al principio Karin forcejeo, pero luego se dejo llevar, se sentía tan cálido y suave, el pensamiento de Karin se bloqueo, por la sensaciones que le invadían por completo, sentía como si estuviera volando y sintiera vértigo, como si miles de millones de globos explotaran, como si flotara en el agua. Cerró los ojos y rodeo el cuello de toushiro con sus brazos. En cambio el peliblanco se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, los labios de la morena eran tan adictivos que no podía dejar de besarlos, primero fue un beso torpe, luego un poco más confiado y al final parecía que su vida dependía de ello. Si hubiera sido por ambos se habrían quedado así pero el aire comenzó a faltarles, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron fijamente por un par de segundo y luego volvieron a besarse como si eso fuera una necesidad.

-¡TOUSHIRO MALDITO BASTARDO DEJA A MI HERMANA!-grito ichigo, haciendo que los dos salieran de sus ensoñaciones. Karin parpadeo y luego se volteo hacia toushiro, frunció el ceño y le propino una buena patada en las costillas.

-imbécil no me beses de repente-regaño la morena, tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates y sentía que los labios le ardían.

-tú fuiste la que dijo lo del beso- se defendió.

-sí pero nunca dije que me besaras- remato.

-tomaste la foto Yuzu- ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Matsumoto. La cual salió de detrás de unos arbustos, junto a Yuzu y sus amigas.

-así es- dijo la pelicastaña enseñándole la cámara – no entiendo aun como es que a Nelly-chan y Yachiru-chan les salía el flash- comento

-cochina cámara solo quiere a Yuzu- murmuraron las mencionadas con desdén y rabia hacia el aparato.

-¿Qué significa esto Yuzu?-pregunto ichigo molesto.

-oh, es que como Karin nunca antes había besado a nadie, a Yachiru se le ocurrió un plan, y estos son los resultados- Yuzu le enseño las fotos de los casi besos a ichigo, que con cada una se fue enfadando mas y mas – aunque admitimos que Hitsugaya-san fue inesperadamente quien se lo dio- agrego.

-chicas espero que sus testamentos estén firmados- murmuro Karin con un aura amenazadora. Las cinco se tensaron y retrocedieron, en cuanto Karin dio un paso se echaron a correr- voy a matarlas- grito con una sonrisa.

Por otra parte toushiro intentaba no ser asesinado por ichigo, quien no estaba muy feliz con lo que hizo, pero bueno eso le importaba muy poco, pues no planeaba dejar que Karin entregara esos adictivos labios a alguien más, no señor, primero muerto, que dejar que **su** Karin fuera besada por otro, además si la morena estaba enojada. Sabía muy bien que era lo que necesitaba para arreglar las, cosas.

Mientras tanto muchos observaban como cinco chicas eran perseguidas por una muy molesta Karin y aun no tan avergonzado toushiro huyendo de un ichigo maniático y asesino, en la carrera el peliblanco y la morena llegaron a correr lado a lado.

-Karin-llamo el peliblanco mientras corría.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES!-grito Karin.

-te amo- toushiro sonrió, al ver la cara perpleja de la morena, quien por la impresión se detuvo.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-exclamo indignada, el peliblanco se detuvo y atino a mirarla confundido.- eso debía decirlo yo primero- la morena sonrió plenamente, el peliblanco abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¡VOY A MATARTE TOUSHIRO!- la voz de ichigo los saco de sus pensamientos y de nueva cuenta el peliblanco comenzó a huir y la morena recordó que tenía que matar a ciertas personas.

**El primer beso es**… todo un lio, pero ciertamente sin él, cierta personita nunca hubiera dicho palabras tan maravillosas que desencadenarían un vida, una relación y una discusión tan hermosas y quien sabe pues las campanas de la iglesia suenan en la lejanía, pero bueno eso es otra historia.

**FIN**

**Siento mucho la demora, fue todo culpa de mi tacaño otousan, 1 mísera semana sin internet y yo aquí sin poder subir el cap. En verdad espero me perdonen.**

PROXIMO:

**SUSTITUTA**

A veces los amigos, se convierten en sustitutos por nosotros, mas cuando una persona amada nos juega una mala pasada, Karin sabe muy bien lo que se siente, pero toushiro no, ¿puede un corazón lastimado consolar a otro?


	4. Sustituta

**Hola pues mis amados lectores aquí les traigo el cuarto cap. De la antología, espero que les guste.**

**Declaimer**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a tite kubo-sempai**

**Nota:**

**Este one-shot está basado en un hecho real, que me paso a mi, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para el próximo one-shot. Que lo disfruten.**

**Summary**

**Somos amigos y los amigos estamos para toda clase de situaciones, nos convertimos, en confidentes, en consejeros, en payasos para sacarte sonrisas y en sustitutos de amor cuando sufres del corazón. Pero un día entenderás todo lo que yo te he querido, luego lloraras por no poder tenerme junto a ti ya que el amor no se acaba, pero si se cansa de esperar.**

**Capitulo contado por Karin.**

**SUSTITUTA**

_(Era un día lluvioso en el instituto de Karakura y dentro de una de las aulas algo pasaba)_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me gire, no imaginaba que estuvieras así de triste, de verdad. En ese momento pensé con angustia y desesperación oprimiendo mi pecho "¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo ayudo?" Y casi automáticamente, sin medir consecuencias o cordura, porque en verdad estoy loca, te abrase. Lo hice tan fuerte como podía hacerlo al estar yo parada y tu sentado. Podía sentir tu cuerpo temblando bajo mis brazos, que inútilmente trataban de calmarte, me agache haciendo que tu cabeza quedara en el hueco que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro, parecía como si encajaras a la perfección. No sabía qué era lo que te pasaba, me sentía como si estuviera estorbando, pero era lo único que se me ocurría para reconfortarte, y como si fuera un auto reflejo comencé a acariciar lenta y acompasadamente tu cabello. Los segundos transcurrían y tú no te calmabas, llego Yuzu, quien desde su asiento vio la escena, te acaricio levemente la mano y dijo:

-no llores- su voz denotaba tristeza – ella no va a hacer nada- no entendía de que iba el cuento, pero no podía hacer nada solo, seguir abrazándote, repetidas veces levantaba la cabeza solo para mirar tu rostro. Y Yachiru que se sentaba a nuestro lado dijo con su tono infantil y chillón:

-tus pestañas están mojadas- comento - se ven muy grandes shiro-chan- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo me aleje de ti y con mi dedo pulgar aparte las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de tus ojos. Los cerraste en cuanto sentiste mi tacto, como si este fuera innecesario, sentí un crujido en mi pecho, como si algo se rompiese, esa era tu silenciosa forma de rechazarme, pero lo único que atine a pensar fue "creo que preferirías unas manos más suaves" sonreí con tristeza y volví a abrazarte. Levante el rostro por inercia y vi a Hinamori acercarse, con la mirada puesta en ti; por un segundo desvié la mirada, quería ignorarla y seguir abrazándote. Pero mi corazón decía que hiciera lo correcto, por lo que me hice a un lado y deje que tomara lo que minutos antes había sido mi puesto junto a ti. Levantaste la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, esbocé una sonrisa tímida, en muestra de aliento y luego me gire, camine hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de ti, saque un libro cualquiera de mi mochila y aparente estar leyendo. Pero en realidad estaba juntando los pedazos de mi pobre corazón, destrozado por tu rechazo. Después de unos minutos que para mi fueron, horas y siglos Hinamori regreso a su lugar, yo me acerque a ti y te mire con curiosidad. Vi que estabas peor que antes, sea lo que sea que ella te hubiese hecho te hizo sufrir, mire a Hinamori con odio, como había podido ponerte tan triste.

-¿quieres que te abrase?-pregunte con esperanza, yo esperaba un sí, mas sin embargo recibí un no silencioso. Sonreí nuevamente y me gire, me senté en mi asiento, mire el libro con melancolía. Como lo había supuesto solo la querrías a ella y solo a ella.

Después de unas 2 clases supe lo que había pasado, Hinamori había roto contigo, pero no entendía porque te ponías así, claro era obvio, la amabas con todo tu corazón. Te seguí con la mirada el resto del día, parecía una acosadora, ya que cada minuto tenia la urgencia de verte, saber cómo estabas, me la pasaba interminables momentos tratando de descifrar tu rostro. Y era muy consciente de lo que reflejaba el mío; tristeza y preocupación. Pero no se comparaba con el tuyo, había momentos en que se te crispaba, del dolor, del sufrimiento y a veces de melancolía, eso me dolía en el alma en verdad que lo hacia. En una clase libre que tuvimos a mediados del día, Hinamori y tú se pusieron a conversar. Yo estaba nerviosa y volteaba repetidas veces a su dirección y cuando mi mirada se trababa con la de alguno de ustedes, solo sonreía con escuche discutir y eso me asusto, tanto que salte de mi asiento cuando sonó la campana, suspire sí que me estaba volviendo loca. Salí del salón camine unos cuantos metros, pero algo en mi me dijo que regresara, me gire lentamente, solo para observar a nuestros compañeros salir, te vi. Venias hasta atrás, casi escondiéndote, una punzada ataco mi pobre corazón y sigilosamente y con apuro me acerque a ti.

-¿e-estas b-bien toushiro?- tartamudeé, me dedicaste una sonrisa falsa eso me enojo, ya que a mí no tenias porque mentir, aun así no contestaste con palabras y eso era mi respuesta -¿quieres que te abrase?- inquirí en voz baja, aquella pregunta que anteriormente había recibido un no, había salido nuevamente de mis labios, tenía miedo, mas me limite a esperar con nervios tu respuesta. Clave mis ojos en tus orbes turquesa, estaban brillosos paraecia que querías llorar; pensando que me habías rechazado nuevamente, baje la vista y retrocedí un paso, sin embargo me abrazaste repentinamente, jade del asombro, tu, me estabas abrazando. Aun atontada por tu respuesta rodeé con mis brazos tu cuello, dejando que tu enroscaras tus brazos en mi cintura. Me abrazaste con fuerza y recorrías mi espalda, mi cintura y mis brazos con urgencia, como si necesitaras saber que era real. Eso me hizo sentir realmente feliz, tú me necesitabas-tranquilo estoy aquí- mi voz se quebró. Parecía que mis palabras habían conseguido calmarte un poco. Luego de lo que para mí fue una eternidad, me soltaste y me viste con una sonrisa fantasmal en tus labios, yo te sonreí con todas mis ganas tal vez así te contagiarías un poco de mi felicidad, tome tu mano y te jale hasta la siguiente clase, sorpresivamente solo habían transcurrido 10 minutos, el resto del día me la pase en las nubes, claro que disimulaba, porque no era parte de mi comportamiento normal aun así estaba feliz.

Sabía que había hecho mal al esperanzarme y lo comprobé al verte abrazando y besando a Hinamori a la hora de ir a casa, fue eso lo que acabo conmigo, Salí corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, me escondí debajo de ellas y me puse a sollozar, había sido una estúpida al pensar que tal vez pudieras comenzar a quererme, pero no muy en mi fondo sabia que solo la amarías a ella, que yo solo era tu mejor amiga, tu pañuelo de lagrimas y solamente seria en tu corazón una sustituta que te quita el dolor. Pero aunque fuese por un escaso segundo desearía que me amaras, solo a mí y nada más a mí, pero no podía ser egoísta, no contigo.

-¿Karin?-pregunto en un susurro una voz, yo levante mi rostro y apenas pude ver tu rostro preocupado.-¿Qué sucede?-inquiriste al tiempo que te agachabas, no dejaría que supieras lo que yo sentía, asi que me quite las lagrimas y te dedique una mirada burlona y fastidiada

-nada que te importe niño de primaria- tu preocupación se esfumo y apareció tu mueca de enojo.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO DE PRIMARIA?-gritaste y yo me escabullí, te saque la lengua y hui. No me importa seguir siendo una sustituta si tú aun puedes sonreír. Si tú aun puedes ser feliz. Y tal vez puede muy remotamente que algún día me ames también.

**FIN **

**Espero y le haya gustado, dejen reiwes, siento mucho que al final no se quedaran juntos pero, como ya dije fue un hecho real en mi vida que me recordó a esta pareja, si lo sé soy una romántica empedernida pero así me leen ¿no? A y por cierto**

**LOSIENTO YAMILE, CON LO QUE NO TE GUSTA EL DRAMA. Pero no me pude resistir, espero y no hayas llorado mucho, no quiero que una de mis lectoras favoritas llore **

**PROXIMO**

**FOTOGRAFIAS**

Podrá Hitsugaya toushiro un reconocido fotógrafo, con corazón de hielo, hacer que Kurosaki Karin una chica muda que pinta retratos en el parque, ¿sonría y vuelva a ser feliz? y ella podrá hacer ¿que el corazón de él se derrita? "-nunca antes había encontrado una belleza tan silenciosa como la de ella, quiero fotografiarla, inmortalizarla y más que nada conocerla-"


End file.
